Dragon Ball Altered Worlds: Okura- A Hero's Legacy
by DarkHero86
Summary: As apparent with the appearance of Cell during Trunks' visit to the past, ALTERNATE timelines exist within the universe. In this timeline...a new Hero is born within the Son family. A close descendant of Goku must battle a great evil that has reared its ugly head on this Earth. That Hero's name is Okura! Watch the tale unfold as his journey to become a Hero begins!


Two beings of great power are at a standoff. Like titans amongst the ruins of Olympus, the smoke clears to reveal these creatures. One….close to nine feet tall, stared upon the form of this world's newest hero. The vile creature that threatens the existence of Earth is the Legendary Super Saiya-jin known as Broly. This massive powerhouse has been brought back by an unknown force, having laid waste upon West City...and to make matters worse…he has unlocked the power to his third form…Legendary Super Saiya-jin 3. Broly's hair length ended at the middle of his thighs as it was glowing bright green. The hairs from his eyebrows no longer exist in this form. His own clothes were tattered; stained with his own blood. The crimson fluid dripped from his nose and the corner of his malicious grin. His opposite….a warrior. This man, whom stood at six feet and seven inches tall, he stared upon the menace that threatens everything he knows. This warrior is named Okura. Gritting his teeth, he too unlocked the power to be a third stage Super Saiya-jin. His hair glowing bright, golden blonde, his fists tightened as the wrappings around his hands creaked from the tension. Okura fights the battle of his life for the sake of Earth's existence.

Dragon Ball Altered Worlds:

Okura

A Hero's Legacy

A DragonBall© Fanfiction by:

Nicholas L. Robley

Forty-five years before…..

All has been peaceful on planet Earth ever since the destruction of Majin Buu. Goku continued his training with the new found being, Uub, training him to be the next defender of Earth until the human's untimely death while trying to save his village from a storm. Gohan retired from fighting, except for the occasional Martial Arts tournament that would take place, him and his wife, Videl, chose a life were they would settle down and raise their daughter, Pan. Goten went on to school to become a doctor just like his mother always wanted, he too stepping back from the fighting scene. Piccolo lived in seclusion in the mountains to continue to train and wait for the next catastrophe to strike. Vegeta and his wife, Bulma soon had a second child named Bra, Vegeta's own little princess. Vegeta and his son, Trunks, continued with their training as well, Vegeta striving to become the strongest in the universe, having ascended to Super Saiya-jin 3. The rivalry between Goku and the Prince of the Saiya-jin race continued on throughout their lives, up till the days they finally passed on to the other world at ripe old ages. Bra and her brother soon formed their own intergalactic police force with the help of their inherited company, The Capsule Corporation. Pan soon grew up, having learned the art of combat from both her mother and father, much to Gohan's dismay for not wanting his little girl to get hurt. One day, a Saiya-jin by the name of Karifura landed on Earth. Gohan, never having trusted other Saiya-jins, brought on the first attack. This tall young man seemed to be able to hold his own against Gohan, who was now in his fifties. Karifura fought back, ascending to Super Saiya-jin to hold him off. With Pan's help, Gohan beat him back. Soon all three Super Saiya-jins came to a stalemate. Karifura declared peace, claiming to be a refugee. After a long conversation between Gohan and the new Saiya-jin, Gohan agreed to let him stay. Not much of Karifura origins were disclosed to Pan. After some years living on the planet, Karifura and Pan became close. The two become husband and wife in the years after their first meeting. Gohan's pride and joy then gave birth to a child whom they named Okura. This day was the birth of our newest hero.

Silence falls upon East City. Not a sound echoes through the empty streets of the peaceful metropolis. Without any warning, the body of a young man crashes into the pavement in the streets, a crater forming as the dust and rubble fly into the chilled air. The cloud of pulverized pavement soon clears. In the center of the crater, the young man lies motionless, his long, golden blonde hair fading to black. His clothes torn and shredded, blood staining the cloth that surrounds the gaping hole in his chest, blood starting to pool around him as his brown, fur covered tail becomes motionless. His eyes blank, they stare into oblivion. A blinding green light shines down upon his body from the night sky above, followed by the sound of an explosion before the winds of the concussion wave blows through his hair. Moments go by before there is another crash a block down. The dust clears as a young woman is seen crawling out of the crater by one arm. Her hair is golden blonde much like our fallen Saiya-jin's was, short bob cut, flared out. She whimpers, blood dripping from her mouth, gritting her blood covered teeth while dragging her battered and bloodied legs behind her along the ground. Her bright blue eyes stay focused on the young man's body. While dragging her semi-muscular frame, her right arm is seen broken, bent backwards at the elbow. Once at the young man's body, she slowly reaches out and takes his hand, feeling the heat starting to drain from him. Tears roll down her cheeks as she manages only a whisper. "K…..Karifura…" Without even a warning of the imminent threat, a massive, pale hand reaches down and clutches her on the back of the neck, fingers easily wrapping around. Slowly she is lifted up. The massive figure that clutches her by the throat remains in the shadows, only giving a small chuckle before speaking.

"So…..this is all the famed Kakarot's granddaughter has to offer?"

The young woman weakly glares at him, managing to give a guttural whisper. "I hope…you rot in hell…." She then spits blood in his face while grasping his arm with her left hand. He gives a light growl before slowly squeezing down on her neck. She begins to wince when she feels the pressure on her spine, her grip on his arm tightening. Then her eyes shoot wide open when there is a loud crack that echoes through the streets. Her body goes limp, arm dropping to her side, her golden blonde hair turning black as it then goes limp. He scoffs before dropping her body on top of the one known as Karifura. The monster starts to walk away, pausing when he hears the quickened footsteps of a weakened Gohan. Gohan, now well in his late sixties, not looking a day over forty holds his left arm, limping on his right leg, blood dripping from his nose and right eye socket, eye shut as blood runs from it. His left eye then widens as he takes notice to the bodies.

"Pan…" He says quietly, quickly limping over to her before dropping to his knees. The elder Gohan slowly leans over, gently lifting her as he stares at her. Tears begin to form as he whimpers, his arms trembling. The hidden being smirks as he peers at him.

"Well…son of Kakarot….looks like you failed to train her in case of my return. How does it feel to have outlived your only child?" Soon a glowing green aura begins to emanate from the being, revealing the Legendary Super Saiya-jin known as Broly. The hulking Saiya-jin demon begins to laugh as he holds his right hand out to his side, a ball of energy forming within his palm. Gohan grits his teeth, his graying hair bursting into the golden blonde of a Super Saiya-jin 2. Slowly he rises to his feet, his body trembling as his eye shifts to Broly. Broly blinks as he notices the power continuously rising within the elder. Gohan begins to whimper as he approaches him.

"Y-you….you monster! I'll make you pay for what you have done! I'LL KILL YOU! AAAHHHH!" Gohan suddenly drops to a knee as he clutches his head, screaming in agony as his golden hair begins to grow longer, his muscles spasm as his eyes turn bright white. He suddenly throws his head back as he screams, an explosion of energy coming from his body as Broly covers his eyes from the blinding light. Soon he lowers his arms, eyes wide. Gohan's hair was now down to his lower back, one bang hanging over his missing eye, the hair from his brow having disappeared, electricity arcing from his body. Gohan grits his teeth, his voice strained as he speaks. "I'll be sure nothing remains of you when this is over, Broly…" Broly takes a step back, eyes still wide.

"W-what….is this power!?" Gohan slowly crouches, pulling his arm back behind him, palm open.

"This….is Super Saiya-jin 3….Kaaaaa….meeeee….."

"Super Saiya-jin 3!? No! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Gohan's voice becomes more strained, his skin starting to crack as bright white light emits from the cracks in his flesh. "….haaaaaaa…..eh…ehn!….meeeeeeeee…." This is the very first time Gohan has ever achieved this level of power…and it will be the last time he does while he is still alive. Unlike his father and Vegeta, Gohan never trained his body to be able to contain the power given off by this form. His own power is slowly destroying his body. Tonight…the son of Goku will sacrifice his life to save his home from Broly's destruction. Broly will feel the full on vengeful rage that his race is notorious for. Blood begins to trickle from Gohan's tear ducts as bright blue energy forms in his hand. Broly grits his teeth as he begins to throws his blast at Gohan.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!"

As the glowing green blast approaches Gohan, the elder Saiya-jin screams in agony as he throws his hand forward. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Instantly the blue energy explodes from his hand, easily decimating Broly's attack. Gohan's scream instantly fades as his own body disintegrates from the power that was coming from his most powerful form. The Kamehameha blast quickly strikes into Broly. Broly begins to scream in agony as his body starts to break apart. The blast suddenly explodes, Broly's scream coming to an end. Moments go by before the light fades and the dust settles to reveal a trail of destruction from Gohan's final attack. Silence falls upon East City once again.

A week later, a long haired toddler, dressed in a black suit and tie stands before the fresh graves of Pan and Karifura with his uncle, Goten. Goten, now in his fifties, holds onto the child's hand as tears trickle down his cheeks. The toddler looks up at Goten, slight gray in his hair, wearing a set of glasses. Goten removes the glasses, wiping away his tears before the toddler speaks out.

"Uncle Goten?" Goten slowly looks down at him. He feigns a smile.

"Yes, Okura?" The long haired toddler tilts his head a bit, his brown, fur covered tail swaying.

"Are Mommy and Daddy coming back?" Goten's eyes begin to water more before he slowly kneels down in front of him, gently wrapping his arms around the child as he tries his best to keep from crying.

A few weeks pass by; Goten and Okura stand out in front of a small house. Okura looks up at Goten, his eyes seeming unsure. Goten knocks on the door, a voice on the other side. "Hold on! Be there in a minute!" Goten looks down to Okura as he gives a light smile.

"Don't worry, Okura….Dr. Takayoshi is a good friend of mine. He'll take care of you while I'm gone." Okura looked to the door as he heard the footsteps. Soon the door opened. Takayoshi was not what Okura expected. In fact, Takayoshi wasn't even human! Takayoshi was short, standing at about five feet and four inches. He wore a pair of tan khakis, slippers on his feet, hands behind his back with glasses on the end of his snout, a white mustache coming from under his nose. The shirt he wore was a red flannel shirt, small tufts of gray fur coming from the buttons. This man was one of the many canine humanoids that inhabited Earth. His ears perked up as he saw Goten, smiling, his voice gruff.

"Goten! I was beginning to worry!" Goten laughs a bit.

"Sorry for being late, Taka…but this little man needed to make a pit stop at the store. He was getting hungry." Goten looked to Okura as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Takayoshi looked to the child as he smiled some more, crouching down a bit.

"So this must be Okura. Hello...I'm Takayoshi. But….you can call me Taka!" He holds his hand out to Okura. Okura hides behind Goten's leg, his tail poking out. Taka's eye widens a bit as he laughs. "Oh! Would you look at that! You have a tail…well…" Taka leans in a bit. "...I have one, too." Taka turns to his side, wagging his bushy tail. Okura giggles a bit. Goten looks to Okura as he kneels down.

"Okura….I'll be back in a few weeks. You be good for Taka, ok?" Okura gives a nod before Goten gives him a hug. Okura hugs him back. "I love you, kiddo."

"'Love you, too, Uncle Goten." Goten then stands up and ruffles Okura's hair, soon walking away. Taka looks to Okura as he smiles.

"So…what is your favorite food?" Okura looks to him.

"Um….everything." Taka blinks before chuckling, gently taking his hand.

"Well…let's go fix up some dinner then."

What was supposed to be a few weeks turned into months. And soon those months turned into a year. Goten has gone missing. With no other known relatives of Okura, the courts have placed Takayoshi as Okura's legal guardian. Takayoshi came to notice the immense strength in the boy, and as he got a little older, he also noticed the need to fight. Okura is now five years old. Takayoshi smiles as he walks with Okura. Okura seems to be carrying a rather large cooler, full of food and drinks. Taka watches, Okura not showing any struggle with the heavy case. "Okura…..you know I can carry that for you." Okura smiles as he looks to him, placing the cooler over his own right shoulder.

"Oh no, Taka. I got it." Takayoshi laughs a bit. As they walked through the forest, they came to a clearing. Okura blinked as he saw the old shrines, and then eyed a busted apart stone wall, burn marks all over it.

"Okura…do you like fighting?" Taka's ears perked as he waited for his answer. Okura smiled as he set the cooler down.

"Yes, sir! I watch the fights on T.V. and only wish I could fight like them. I want to be a World Marshal Arts champion!" Taka then smirks.

"You want to learn?" Okura's eyes light up.

"Do I!? Of course I do!" Okura then blinked. "Wait…you teach me? But you don't fight." Taka smirks as he turns to the stone wall. He takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes. He soon holds two open palms out in front of him, taking another deep breath as he slowly draws them back. "Kaaaaameeeehaaaa…." Soon blue energy begins to form in his palms as Okura's eyes widen as his mouth drops. "….meeeha!" Soon the energy was thrown forward, smashing into what was left of the stone wall, blowing it to pieces. Taka pants a bit before regaining his composure, looking to the awestruck Okura. The child's eyes quickly shift to Takayoshi.

"Where did you learn to do that!?" Taka laughs a bit as he reaches into his pocket, retrieving his tobacco pipe and lit it with a match, taking a few puffs as he looks to Okura.

"Well…from your Uncle Goten."

"Uncle Goten? He didn't know how to fight…" Taka takes another puff.

"Actually…when he was much younger…he was a powerful warrior. As was your father…your mother…your grandfather…and your great grandfather. Why…if memory serves correctly…your great grandfather, Goku….was the strongest that ever lived….and you…" Taka slowly approaches him. "…have that same power inside you, boy. You…are a Saiya-jin, Okura." Okura tilted his head.

"What's a Saiya-jin?" Taka smiles.

"Saiya-jins…from what your uncle has told me…were a race of powerful beings on a planet called Vegeta. The planet was destroyed…but not before Goku, Prince Vegeta, who later became Goku's biggest rival and closest friend, and a few others escaped. Your family, fighting alongside many other allies, has defended the planet from great evil. And…" Taka sighs a bit. "….evil is what killed your parents and your grandfather gave his life to defeat the evil." Okura soon looked to the ground. Takayoshi placed a hand on his shoulder. "I…will teach you as much as I can about the Turtle Hermit style…but only if you promise me to use this for good and only good." Okura slowly looked into his eyes.

"I promise…" Taka then smiled.

"Then let's get to it…."

And so, Okura's training began. Becoming stronger, he learned the techniques rather quickly, sparring with Takayoshi on a day to day basis. Rigorous exercises and drills were assigned to him to build his strength. Five short years have passed, Okura now ten years old. At home, Okura walks through the door, now standing at four feet; he wears a red t-shirt and a pair of black slacks and tennis shoes. Takayoshi was sitting in a chair, watching television as he kept himself wrapped in a blanket. He smiled as he looked over to Okura. "Ah…welcome home, Okura. How was it with your tutor?" Okura rolls his eyes.

"Rather boring…still can't figure out the whole math thing." Takayoshi starts to chuckle before coughing into his hand. Okura slowly approaches him and lifts the blanket to cover him more.

"Don't worry, Okura…you'll get it soon enough." Okura looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"Taka…you need to see a doctor." Taka smiled before coughing again.

"I have already set up an appointment for tomorrow. Now….pizza sound good?" Okura nods.

The next morning, Okura slowly opens his eyes in his bed. Yawning as he sits up, he looks over to his clock, then his eyes go wide. "Crap! I'm late!" Moments later he comes running down the stairs, pulling his shirt over his body, his tail wrapping around his waist. He rushes into the kitchen, grabbing some rice patties before heading to the living room. He stops when he sees Takayoshi asleep in the chair. He sighs and rolls his eyes, walking over.

"Taka….wake up. You fell asleep on the chair again." Takayoshi doesn't move. Okura laughs a bit. "Hey, Taka. Did you dip into the wine again?" He places his hand on Takayoshi's shoulder and gently shakes him. Nothing happens. "T-Taka?" He shakes him again. Okura then pulls his hand away. Tears soon begin to stream down his cheeks. "Taka…." He drops to his knees as he rests his forehead on Taka's thigh, crying into his pant leg.

It has been six days since Takayoshi passed away from his illness. Okura was staying in the local police department until they found him a home. Soon Okura was brought to a home on the edge of the city. Soon the door opens to reveal a man with a cane. The man seemed to be in his fifties, white hair on the side of his head, bald up top. He wore a white t-shirt, a pair of black slacks pulled up high above his belly. He gave a small smile as he knelt down, seeming to struggle a bit. "Hello, Okura…My name is Haroku." Okura gave a small smile. Then a girl, around Okura's age, poked her head around the corner. Okura blinked when he saw her. Her hair was a dark green, her eyes bright shining gray. Her hair was at shoulder length. She gave a faint smile, Okura smiling back. Haroku blinked for a moment and looked back at her. She looked to him and quickly ran off. The old man turned towards Okura and smirked. "That is Ruka…my daughter." Haroku then leans forward and gives Okura a playful slug on the shoulder. "I am sure you and her will become good friends." He then took Okura's hand, standing up as he looked to the police officer, giving a nod. "Thank you, officer." The officer nodded back before going to his car and leaving. Haroku watched as he disappeared from sight. Once they were inside, he closed the door and locked it. Okura looks around a bit, the home rather neat and tidy; photos, knick knacks, and a piano in the corner. Okura smiled before turning around, looking to Haroku.

"Um…sir? I'm starting to get a little hungry…I was wondering if I could go make myself a sandwi-" Haroku suddenly spun around with his cane and struck Okura across the face. Okura cries out before hitting the ground, spitting blood onto the carpet. Haroku kneels down as he gives a smirk. Okura looks to him with fear in his eyes, his lower lip busted open.

"Now…you listen to me and you listen to me well, brat. You get fed when I say you get fed. You sleep when I say you sleep. In fact…you don't make a damn move until I say so! Do we have an understanding?" Okura quickly nods. Haroku slowly stands up. Ruka peeks around the corner, covering her mouth. Haroku looks to her and frowns. Okura starts to get up until he is struck on the back with the cane. "And you stay away from my daughter…" Haroku smirks a bit.

Haroku has shown his true colors and his true intentions for taking Okura in. With another child in his home, he would receive money for his troubles. It didn't take long for the vulnerable child to become broken under his cruelty. Drinking only made the unwarranted punishments much worse. Over the years, Okura has made trips to the hospital for broken bones and bad sprains caused by the old man. The doctors thought that his injuries were from him playing sports and getting into fights in which Haroku was sure to back up their theories. Ruka was not safe from her father's wrath either. Now, Okura was sixteen years old. The young man easily stood at six-feet and three inches, close to 220 pounds of muscle on his frame due to his Saiya-jin traits. His tail remained tightly wrapped around his waist as he was cleaning up the kitchen, Ruka in the living room, practicing on the piano as her father was asleep in the chair, the television on, what looked like an empty bottle of alcohol in his hand. Okura came walking from the kitchen, looking to the old man, drying a kitchen knife off. He stares at Haroku for a while, knife held tight in his hand. Ruka quickly looks to him, eyes wide when she notices the knife. Okura shakes his head, setting the knife down on the side table, looking to Ruka as he slowly walks over. She gives a sigh of relief when Okura set the knife down, blinking when he approached. She gave a soft smile as she scooted over, Okura sitting down beside her. She began to play, the young man watching her fingers. Soon he began to mimic her playing, striking the keys along with her as they seemed to do a duet. Slowly, Okura looks over to her, her eyes meeting his. Ruka began to blush before starting to look away. Okura's hand quickly broke away from the keys and gently touched her cheek, having her look to him. Both teenagers then lean forward as their lips meet, closing their eyes. They hold their kiss. Okura and Ruka soon split apart, Okura's eyes wide as he sees Haroku running at him. Okura gets struck across the face with his cane, falling to the floor, groaning. Haroku was crouching over him. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER, FREAK!" Haroku then looks around, freezing when he sees the knife on the side table. He quickly gets up as he staggers over to it, grabbing a hold of the handle. Okura turns over as blood runs from his nose, trying to sit up. Haroku smacks him across the jaw with his cane again, knocking him down. Haroku then places his knees on Okura's arms as he holds the blade to his eye. "How come…you can't just listen to a word I say, kid? Your stupidity has gotten you in trouble for the last time…" He turns the blade around, sticking the tip into Okura's flesh just above his brow. Okura begins to scream when Haroku grits his teeth, dragging the knife over his right eye as blood begins to pour from the incision. When below Okura's right eye, he twists the blade, suddenly dragging it across the bridge of his nose, ending the gash under Okura's left eye. The old man grunts when he feels 110 pounds hit him on the back. Looking back, Ruka has latched onto him, hitting him over the head.

"Leave him alone! He did nothing wrong!" She screams in his ear. The man throws her off, quickly turning on her. Her eyes went wide when he balled up his fist around his cane.

"You're gonna regret that!" He lifted his cane up and struck her on the arm. She began to cry in pain as he proceeded to beat her. Okura slowly turns over as he covers his face in pain. Haroku then struck her across the face, her cries suddenly going silent. Haroku panted as he stopped, staring at the beaten and bloody body of Ruka. The old man groaned as he spoke. "Damn…now look what you made me do, boy…" Haroku turned and walked into the kitchen. Okura slowly crawled toward Ruka, placing his hand on her bloodied face. His hands tremble when he feels her life slip from her. Haroku soon returned with a bottle, staring at him as he scoffs. "No child of mine will be with a freak like you…" Okura tightly clenched his fists as they trembled. Haroku breaks his bottle over the side table, now having a weapon as he begins to approach Okura. "Now….to finish the job…and for you to be blamed for her death…and I…well…self-defense will be my plea.." As he stood over Okura, Okura suddenly turned to Haroku, his own eyes white as he grit his teeth, blood trickling down the front of his face. Haroku took a step back. Okura suddenly roars in a rage as he charges him.

Okura pants as he tries to regain his composure, his eyes returning to normal. His eyes then go wide as he sees the carnage he created. What was left of Haroku was not much. Okura himself is drenched in Haroku's blood, the walls and floors stained, the old man having been torn apart. He stares in horror of what he did. Panting, the young Saiya-jin quickly turns and leaves in fear of someone discovering him at this grisly scene.

Two days go by before the police arrive at Haroku's home. Detectives were on the scene, the body of Ruka being carted away on a in a body bag, Haroku carted away in multiple body bags. A detective holds a photo of the supposedly happy family, eyeing the image of Okura. Okura is officially their prime suspect and now a wanted man. The detective, his hair gray, a thick, bushy mustache upon his lip, scratches the back of his head. "Alright…so the kid kills the girl…then the old man….but…what was motive? Why would he have done this…how could he have done this?" A few moments pass before his partner, whom is still young himself, approaches the older detective with Haroku's cane.

"Sir…I think there may be more to all this." The older detective looks to him, blinking.

"Yeah? What's your theory?" The younger detective hands the cane to him, holding up a device that has the Capsule logo on the side of it, something like a tablet.

"The scanner showed no fingerprints that belonged to the boy on the cane…only Haroku's. And to add to the theory I have…or motive as you should say…..the girl's injuries are consistent with the trauma that would be caused by this cane. With the blood samples taken of the old man, his blood alcohol level was through the roof, sir."

"Well….what's the motive then?" The young detective looked to the body bags.

"Haroku was abusing these children. Haroku beat his daughter to death…did something to the boy…the boy fought back with lethal force." The older detective nodded, scratching his chin.

"Ok….self-defense with lethal force….but…what kind of lethal force could have done something like this? We had to clean him up off the ceiling, for crying out loud." The young detective shrugged.

"I have no idea, sir…but from what I gather…the boy is hurt and scared. We need to find him."

Okura had been on the run for a good thirteen days now. Malnourished, dehydrated, and having formed an infection from not having his wound properly cleaned, he staggered along the beach at East City. Okura's skin was red from exposure to the elements, stomach growling from hunger, bags around his eyes. Exhaustedly breathing, he slowly makes his way into the water, collapsing into the surf.

A day goes by; Okura washes up onto a small island, groaning as he struggles to stand. His wound opened back up, blood trickling down the front of his face. Staggering on, he tries to make his way up to a small house, a couple of palm trees and bushes surrounding it. When at the front door, he suddenly collapses again, face planting onto the welcome mat at the door. The door slowly opens to reveal a woman. She appeared to be in her early forties, hair blonde, cut at jaw line level, thin and attractive with big shining blue eyes. She blinked as she saw Okura, and then turned. "Hey! Got some weirdo out here!"

"Well bring him in!"

"I can't! He's passed out and I don't wanna touch him!" The elderly man who owns the home soon reveals himself, walking with some type of walking stick, it having a heavy knob at the top of it. He was short, no taller than five foot, hunched over, shiny bald head, sun glasses, long white beard and mustache. He rubbed his chin a bit, taking his walking stick and poking Okura on the back.

"Hey! Wake up! You're bleeding all over my welcome mat!" Okura only groans, his tail soon unraveling from around his waist. The elderly man soon leans over. "Hmmm….a Saiya-jin….well….Marron…bring him inside." The blonde quickly looks over to him.

"What!? Bring him in yourself, you old bastard! I promised dad before he passed away that I would take care of you! NOT be your slave!" She soon lifted her head, turning around as she headed inside, a sweat drop dripping down the elderly man's forehead. He then took his walking stick and turned the boy over, sighing when he saw the gash in his face. He then blinked as he tilted his head.

"My…you look like an old friend of mine."

Slowly, Okura opened his eyes, waking to find himself in a bed, wincing as he sat up. He slowly reached up; touching the bandages that was covering his wound. He went to remove them, and then jumped a bit when a voice spoke out. "I wouldn't remove those if I were you, kid." Okura quickly looked over, seeing the elderly man. "Got a quite a bit of stitches, but it should heal over." Okura lifted a brow.

"W-where am I?" The man slowly approached him as he spoke.

"You're on my island….the Kame House. My guess is that you washed ashore. And there you were at my doorstep." Okura slowly turned in the bed, noticing his shirt gone. The young man then looked to his hands, flexing his fingers.

"And you are?" The man smiled.

"I am Roshi. The woman who discovered you is my assistant, Marron." Okura recognized the name, quickly looking to him.

"Roshi? As in Master Roshi of the Turtle Hermit style?"

"Oh…so you have heard of me!? Heh…no one really practices that art anymore. The last one who did died about thirteen years ago." Okura blinks.

"You mean Goten!?" Roshi cocked his head back. He didn't expect the boy to know that name. Roshi sighed as he nodded. Okura looks to the ground. "H-how did he die?" Roshi sighed.

"A being came to Earth back then…she…wanted to fight a Super Saiya-jin. Goten was the last one on Earth. He fought her, but she proved herself to be more powerful than he could handle. She killed him. Her name was Queen Ice." Roshi watched Okura. Okura slowly leaned over as he closed his eyes. Roshi gently placed a hand on the young Saiya-jin's shoulder. "Your name is Okura…isn't it?" He gave a nod. Roshi then shook his head. "You look like your great grandfather." Okura slowly gazed up at Roshi.

"You knew Goku?" Roshi then gave a laugh.

"Bah…knew him!? I trained him! I trained him since he was a little boy."

"That's impossible. That was close to a hundred years ago. You'd be around 150 years old!"

"I am over 350, actually…I lost count at 350." Okura's eyes widen. Soon the woman known as Marron poked her head around the corner. She seemed to have an angry look on her face.

"HEY! YOU COMING TO EAT OR WHAT!?" Roshi suddenly spun around, clenching his walking stick, a vein bulging from his forehead.

"YES! I TOLD YOU WE'D BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" They both growled, Marron retreating. Okura just blinked as he looked to Roshi. Roshi turned to Okura, growling. "What are you waiting for!? Let's go eat!" Okura quickly jumped up, then felt a chill down below. He looked down to notice he was in the nude. Right at that moment, Marron poked her head in again.

"DAMN IT, OLD MAN! YOUR FOOD IS GETTING CO-!" She then paused as she blinked, staring right below the belt. Her cheeks suddenly flush. Okura's eyes go wide before covering himself with his hands, his cheeks becoming bright red. Marron blinks, staying silent as she turns and goes back to the kitchen. Okura chews on his lower lip as he speaks.

"Roshi….why am I naked?" Roshi looked to him, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Your clothes are being washed….I have some old pajama bottoms in the closet that once belonged to your great grandfather." Okura nods, sidestepping to the closet.

A few minutes go by before Okura walks into the kitchen, barefoot with a pair of white and blue striped pajama bottoms. He stops when he sees the massive pile of food sitting in the middle of the table. Okura looks to Roshi as he has already started eating. His eyes shift to Marron, eating as well. Then, he slowly tilted his head as he heard the humming of a child. He looked around the mountain of food to see a little boy, about five years old. He had black hair, cut into a bowl-cut, his eyes large, seeming to be without a nose. The boy looked to Okura and pointed. "Mommy! Is that the weird monkey-man you told me about!?" Marron pauses at the question, her mouth full of food, eyes shifting between her son and Okura. Her cheeks flush a bit before gulping her food down, setting her chopsticks aside.

"Eh-hem…um…Krillin…..what did I tell you about repeating what mommy says?" The child rolls his eyes as he pokes his food.

'Never, under any circumstances, do I ever repeat what you say…"

"That's right…now hurry up and eat…it's almost time for your training." The boy sighed as he slouched in his chair, his head barely poking above the table, sticking his tongue out at the eggs that was made for him. Okura slowly walked over and took a seat, eyeing the food that was in front of him. He licked his lips, and then suddenly began to dig in. Marron blinked as she watched the teenager scarf the food down, literally seeing the mound shrink. Roshi doesn't seem to be surprised, finishing his noodles before speaking.

"Yep….he's a Saiya-jin, alright." The voice of the child suddenly rings out from behind the food.

"Mom said he has a cute butt!" Okura pauses halfway through his turkey leg, Marron coughing as she spits out her food.

"KRILLIN! OUTSIDE!" The boy jumps up and runs outside as he laughs, Okura catching a glimpse of the orange dogi he was wearing. Okura looked to Marron, her face bright red. Marron looked to him, shrugging before eating again. Okura looks to Roshi, watching the old man chuckle. Okura shook his head, continuing his meal.

Later, Okura was standing outside, watching the waves splash up onto the shore. Roshi soon approached, now standing by Okura's side, the bottom of his Hawaiian style shirt fluttering in the warm breeze. Okura's eyes shift over, watching the young Krillin toting around what looked like a thirty pound turtle shell on his back. Roshi takes a deep breath before exhaling.

"He was named after his grandfather…..so far, he is my youngest pupil. I trained his grandfather at the same time that I trained Goku. Such bitter rivals they were….wanting to be world champions. But, soon enough, they became the best of friends." Roshi leaned on his stick. The boy grunts as he lifts up a rather large rock, carrying it over to a pile. Okura looks to Roshi.

"Where's his dad?" Roshi slowly shakes his head.

"The man's a deadbeat. He ran once he found out he was gonna be a father. Marron, much like her father, always seemed to rush into things. But she seems happy enough. As long as her son trains and remains strong, she has no complaints." Okura closed his eyes at the end of Roshi's statement. Okura understands what it's like not to have a father, feeling some pity for the child. Roshi then turns to Okura. "So….can you fight?" Okura blinked.

"Wha-what?" Roshi leans forward.

"Can you fight?" Okura scratches at the back of his head.

"Uh….Takayoshi…the man who took care of me…taught me Turtle Hermit…but I never got to complete my training before he died." Roshi then gives a nod.

"Then hit me." Okura's eyes widen in surprise by what Roshi had said.

"Have you lost your marbles, old man?"

"Nope! Hit me!" Okura shook his head.

"No way….I don't wanna hurt you!" Roshi then jabs him in the ribs with his stick, Okura backing away as he rubs the now sore spot.

"C'mon! Let me see what you know! Hit me, kid!" Okura rolls his eyes, turning to walk away until Roshi suddenly slams the blunt end of his stick over the top of Okura's head. Okura cries out and quickly spins around, holding the top of his head in pain.

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Roshi went to hit him again, Okura blocking the stick with his forearm. Roshi goes to strike again and again, each time Okura blocks. With another incoming strike, Okura screams as he smacks the stick away with his hand, throwing a punch at Roshi. The old man was quite limber for his old age, dodging left as he jabbed Okura in the ribs again. Okura growls as he throws more punches. Roshi easily dodges his attacks, bending backwards with another punch. Okura suddenly drops to do a sweeping kick, Roshi hopping over his feet. The Saiya-jin growls again, leaping forward with a punch. Roshi suddenly catches his fist. Okura blinks, Roshi shoving him away. Okura comes forward again, throwing out more punches, Roshi catching each one of the blows with his hands. Okura screams as he goes to deliver another strike, only to fail when Roshi catches it. Roshi frowns.

"Kid….that was probably the worst display of fighting I have ever seen in my centuries of life. It was sloppy, uncoordinated, and lacked discipline." Okura blinked before looking to his own fists, turning away from Roshi.

"Wow…guess I need a lot more training…" As he spoke, Roshi was trying to keep his screams of pain silent, his hands red and throbbing with pain as he shook them, hopping around. Okura turned towards him, Roshi regaining his composure, staying silent as he held his hands behind his back. "….think you can train me, Master Roshi?" Roshi gave a nod, not saying another word. Okura gave a slight smile as he walked past Roshi. "Hey, Marron! Let me help you with those dishes!"

"About time someone decided to help me with this crap!" When Roshi looked back to see Okura out of sight, he began to hop around again, shaking his hands as they still throbbed in pain.

"Ooh ha! That's some smarts!"

The next day, Okura was outside doing some stretches. Since he already knows a good bit of this style, Roshi decided to skip the early stages of training and begin with combat. The old man did not make it easy on Okura, pushing him harder than any other student he had. The first grueling week came to a close. Okura, his wound now having become a scar, opens the front door to the house, standing there as he groans. Taking a step forward, he collapses onto the floor. Marron blinks when she looks over from the television, and then chuckles as she gets up. Roshi came walking in; stepping onto Okura's back, walking on him before taking his final step off Okura's head, going to the kitchen. Marron soon leans down and lifts him up by his arm. "C'mon, wuss….let's get you some food in ya before you go comatose on us." Okura groans again. Okura would continue this training, getting stronger as he went on. His bond with the young boy known as Krillin became close, much like having his own little brother. Now 18 years old, Okura stands before Roshi alongside Krillin.

Roshi looks up at him, smirking a bit. "Ok, kid…..well…I can't train you anymore. I have taught you all I know. But…your training is not over."

Okura lifted a brow, the cut on his face having become a clearly visible scar now. "Well….who else is gonna train me, then?" Roshi smiles as he puffs on his tobacco pipe.

"A martial arts legend…his name is Korin…and he can train you with your speed."

"Well….where do I find this Korin?" Roshi then points northwest.

"That way…you can't miss it. It's a massive tower. Normally you'd have to scale it…but your strength is not an issue here. So, I'll let you take Flying Nimbus." Roshi gives a quick whistle before a small yellow cloud came rushing down from the sky, stopping in front of Okura. Okura blinked for a moment as he knelt down, poking it.

"Wow…so I finally get to ride it?" He then looked to Roshi. "Will Korin teach me to fly without it?" Roshi grumbles.

"No! Flying is overrated!" Okura jumps from his reaction, and then rolls his eyes. Krillin then approaches Roshi, looking at him with begging eyes.

"Do I get to ride Flying Nimbus to the top, too?" Roshi smiled before he spoke.

"Nope! Okura will drop you off at the bottom. You need to work on your strength." Roshi gives a mischievous smirk. Krillin frowns.

"Awe, c'mon! I'm strong enough! I don't need to climb the tower!"

"YOU WANT TO COMPLETE YOUR TRAINING OR NOT!?"

"AH! Yes, Master Roshi!" Krillin gives a quick bow.

It wouldn't be long till they arrived at the bottom of the Korin's tower, Okura taking the Flying Nimbus to the base, Krillin slowly stepping off. "Okura…just take me up there. Master Roshi won't know anything!"

Okura chuckles a bit before ruffling his hair. "No can do, buddy. Honesty shows honor…and besides…the climb will be good for you." Krillin's eyes slowly drifted upwards, eyes wide as he watched it go on and on, unable to see the top.

"Oh this is gonna suck…" Okura laughs a bit.

"See ya at the top, ok?" Krillin gave a disgruntled grunt, soon grasping the notched edges as he began to ascend the tower. Okura steps onto the Flying Nimbus, quickly taking off towards the sky. It would take close to seven minutes before he finally reached the top, blinking as his eyes looked about the strange platform. Stepping down from his mystical vehicle, he tilted his head as he saw a white cat, walking on its hind legs, eyes squinting, carrying a staff with a strange bulb at the end of it. Okura slowly approaches the cat as he smiles. "Hi! I'm Okura! Master Roshi sent me up here to train on my speed. He told me that Korin would help me with this. Have you seen him?"

The cat smirked a bit, his voice was rather gruff. "Well, kid…I'm Korin."

Okura just blinked then suddenly began to laugh. A drop of sweat drops from the cat's brow. "No way! Quit playing around! Where's Korin?"

The cat growled a bit. "I AM Korin, you idiot!" Okura cocked his head back from the sudden outburst. He then began to pinch Korin's cheeks.

"You can't be Korin! You're just a cute wittle kitty cat!" Korin sighs, and then suddenly slams his staff over Okura's head.

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" Okura cries out, a lump soon forming on the top of his head from the blow delivered by Korin. Okura quickly pushes the lump down.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" Okura growled as Korin regains his composure.

"I am Korin….you will not call me cute…you will show me respect. If you don't….I'll throw you off the tower. Got that?" Okura reluctantly nods as he continues to rub the top of his head. Korin then smirks. "Good….I was told there was gonna be a second student. Where is he?" Okura got up and walked over to the edge of the platform, looking over the side.

"Um…he's climbing…may take a while." Korin sighs a bit.

"Ok….well…I'll train you alone. It may take a day before he comes up. Now…." Korin slowly approaches Okura, soon levitating to where he was eye level with the young Saiya-jin. He stared at Okura for a good minute, scratching his own chin before speaking. "I see great potential in you. You do mean good intentions…but…there is something strange…" Okura blinks, Korin shaking his head. "Alright….you can have it."

Okura blinked again, lifting a brow. "Uh…have what?" Korin grabs the bulb from his staff, holding it out to Okura.

"The elixir…drinking this will give you great strength and great speed." Okura's eyes light up.

"Gee! Thanks!" He goes to take it until Korin pulls it away from him. Okura blinks.

"But….you have to take it from me." Korin smirks. Okura growls before trying to snatch it away from the almighty Korin, the supernatural cat dodging to the right. Okura growls once more and leaps towards him, Korin dodging left before Okura's face smashes into the floor. Korin starts to laugh as he quickly bolts. Okura soon gives chase.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Night falls upon the tower. Korin is sound asleep, his staff leaning on the wall, the elixir hanging from the top. Okura, exhausted, stares at the bulb. Soon he begins to whisper to himself. "C'mon, Okura. He's asleep….not like he'd notice….You'd be gone before he'd awake." Okura slowly stands up, walking towards the elixir silently. His eyes travel between Korin and the bulb. Gently he takes the bulb and pops the cork, eyeing it as he smirks. He then shakes his head, putting the cork back in and placing the elixir back on the staff, walking over to where he once was and sitting down.

The next day, Okura was chasing after Korin once more. Korin continued to laugh as he ran around the tower. Korin turned around, running backwards as he stuck his tongue out at Okura. "C'mon, kid! You have to try harder than that!"

Okura panted as he continued to run, wincing as he felt his legs starting to give out. "I can't…you…you're too fast!" Korin frowns a bit.

"Then you're weak!" Okura stops as he frowns and clenches his fists.

"What'd you say?" Korin smirks when he stops.

"I said….you…are…weak." Okura begins to growl.

"Don't call me weak…"

"Weak."

Okura growls more, clenching his fists even tighter, Korin sensing the energy building in the young man. "I said…don't call me weak." Korin laughs a bit.

"Oh…do I have to spell it out for ya, kid? You're weak! W-E-A-K! WEAK!" Okura crouches down.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Okura suddenly pushes off when there is an explosion of energy from his body, his foot crushing the concrete under it as he bolts into a full on sprint. Korin's eyes suddenly shoot wide open, turning and flying in the opposite direction. Korin gained distance from Okura, but not for long. Okura was closing the gap and closing it fast. In this sprint, concrete was getting torn apart under his feet. Korin looks back and screams when he sees Okura's hand reach out and grasp his tail. Getting yanked back, he is thrown in the opposite direction while Okura holds the elixir as he laughs, prancing around. Korin catches himself in the air, smirking as he watches the boy. "Ha! Told you I wasn't weak!" Okura laughs again as he pops the top and goes to drink from it, then pauses. He lifts an eyebrow, bringing it to his nose as he sniffs, and then looks to Korin. "This is just water…"

With a chuckle, Korin slowly approaches the boy. "Of course it is….just regular ol' water." Okura frowned a bit.

"Then why lie?"

"Lie? It was a tool to push you to your limits. And without some magic elixir…you managed to catch me. Your training is complete." Okura blinked from his comment, a bit shocked by his statement. "Now, kid…." Korin places his hand upon his shoulder. "Your anger triggered your abilities…use that anger…but…I can also see you have a rage in you that can destroy you. You HAVE to keep that in check. Ok?" Okura gives a nod before looking to Korin.

"Um…I was wondering, Korin…if you could teach me to fly." Korin laughs a bit.

"That's easy! Pretty much…use your ki. You have the ability to manipulate it to where you can push it below you like a plane pushes air through its propellers to drive it forward." Okura just stared at the cat.

"Oooookaaaay. Well….when will you train me?" Korin looks out into the sky.

"Ummmm…right now." Korin suddenly turns to Okura, using a blast of energy from his staff, Okura suddenly being blasted back and falling over the rail of the platform. Okura screams at the top of his lungs as he plunges towards the ground. Krillin pants as he finally gets to steps of the platform, waving to Okura as he falls past him. Spinning out of control, Okura tries to straighten himself out, limbs flapping about until he looked to his tail. He gave a slight smirk as he unraveled it from his waist before spinning it to act as a counterweight. Now freefalling nose first, he began to think.

"Ok! Ok! Use your ki like an engine! Like a propeller!" He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them, still freefalling as he screamed again, the ground getting closer and closer by the second. His eyes closed tight once again, gritting his teeth as he clenched his fists. He began to scream while a bluish-green aura formed around him, suddenly exploding under his feet. He began to gain speed, the ground coming at him much faster now. At fifty feet up, he screamed again, forcing another explosion of ki from his body, suddenly swooping upwards from just eight feet from the ground, taking off into the air. He opens his eyes wide. Quickly looking around, he smirks before gaining speed, disappearing into the sky.

Three years have gone by. Okura was now twenty-one years of age, his unofficial adopted little brother now ten. Okura easily stood at six feet and seven inches tall, Krillin having gained about an inch in height. Okura is seen wearing a white tank top that is tucked into a pair of olive-drab military pants. The cuffs of his pant legs tucked into black combat boots. Around his hands and forearms are white, cloth wrappings. Both Okura and the young Krillin spar on the beach, Krillin throwing punches, Okura catching his fists as he smirks. Krillin suddenly does a back flip and holds his open palm in the air, gritting his teeth as a blue ball of energy formed in his hand. "Destructo Disk!" He screams, the ball turning into a saw blade of pure ki, suddenly slinging it at Okura. Okura goes to block it, blinking as he watches the energy suddenly plummet to the ground, disappearing. Krillin frowns while he kicks the sand. "Darn it! I almost had it!" Okura shakes his head.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Krillin. It takes time." Krillin continues to frown. Okura approaches the young fighter and quickly picks him up, placing Krillin upon his shoulders. "C'mon…let's see what your mom cooked up." Krillin laughed a bit before suddenly going silent. Okura freezes in his place, blinking. He begins to look around. Master Roshi even stepped outside, looking to the sky. Both the boys look to the old man while Okura speaks. "Master Roshi…do you feel that?" Roshi nodded. He seemed a bit uneasy. Okura reached up and gently set Krillin down. They have never seen Roshi like this before and Okura soon came to find out why. The energy presence they felt was astronomical. Okura never felt anything like it before. It had the young Saiya-jin worried and yet….excited at the same time. Either way, this could not be good. Okura looked to Master Roshi. "I'm going to go check it out." Roshi nodded once more. Okura looked over to over to Krillin as he smiled. "You stay here…ok?" Krillin nodded as he blinked. Okura looked to the sky before suddenly taking off.

Okura has been following the trail of energy he felt. As he got closer, the more prevalent it became. It was massive. Nothing like he ever felt before, his excitement grew. He narrowed his eyes as he could see smoke in the distance of the mountains. Gritting his teeth, Okura accelerates. Soon within visual range, his eyes come upon a crater embedded into the earth in which is the source of the smoke. Gently landing, his black combat boots clunk loudly. His white tank top flutters in the breeze as he approaches the large crater. In the center is a spherical metal pod, the hatch hanging wide open to reveal a padded interior. Okura slides down the side of the crater, stopping himself when he presses his hand onto the pod. He looks inside, eyes sweeping as he examines the interior. Quickly his gaze goes to the sky, quickly taking off again. It wouldn't be long until he finally pinpointed the source of the massive power level that he has been feeling. Narrowing his eyes, Okura can see someone standing on a ridge, seeming to be looking over the city. Soon he landed on the ground behind the being. The being was close to 6 feet tall with a slim figure. A long, purple tail swayed back and forth. Three toes on each foot he counted, long, black nails on each finger. The flesh was pink on the hands and feet, white plates on the shins, stopping at the knee showing more pink flesh. More white plates were seen on the forearms. Her pink arms led to more white plates at the shoulders, seeming to cover all of her upper body, an impressive bust on the upper body. She turned and looked at him with piercing red eyes, her pouty lips purple, head just a simple dome with dark blue shell down the center of her head, holes where there would be ears. Slowly she crosses her arms, smirking. Her voice was smooth, almost soothing.

"So…I guess you're the only Saiya-jin left on this world…possibly in existence." She then scoffs. "And not nearly as powerful as the ones I have faced before. But….from what I can sense…you are still powerful."

Okura smirks a bit, tightening the wrappings around his hands, not even making eye contact with her. "Either way, lady…..if you're here to cause trouble on my world…I'll be the one you'll be facing." She just began to giggle to herself after his statement.

"Well….you are quite confident about yourself, monkey. I came here to fight a Super Saiya-jin. At your level…I would mop the floor with you." Okura looked to her with a lifted brow.

"So…what do you call yourself?" She gave a smirk.

"You may call me Queen Ice…granddaughter of Cooler….and rightful ruler of the universe." Okura narrowed his eyes.

"So…you're the famed Queen Ice that killed Uncle Goten. Funny…I was imagining you to be…uglier." She blinked as she tilted her head.

"Oh...so you think I am pretty?" Okura began to chuckle a bit.

"Ha! Sure…you're pretty alright…pretty darn ugly."

Queen Ice frowned as she suddenly powered up, a deep purple aura surrounding her body as she grit her teeth. "Oh! You're gonna regret that statement, monkey!" Okura went wide eyed when he felt the power level increase. She went to punch him, Okura quickly catching her fist with a loud crack, much like thunder. Okura silently groans as his arm trembles, trying to hold back her fist.

"Wow…you're pretty strong! I'm no Super Saiya-jin….but something tells me you're not gonna be as tough as I thought." She growled before slamming her foot into Okura, sending him back. He yelped in pain as he grabbed his chest, skidding across the ground in his boots. Once stopped, he blinked as she seemed to have disappeared. He then got struck in the back by another kick as she appeared behind him, quickly flying down the mountain. He soared through the air, heading straight for the city before crashing into the street, dust kicking up into the air as the pedestrians screamed in fright. Slowly he got up, holding his head. "Ouch…spoke too soon." He went to turn, only to have a fist slam into his nose, making him stagger back until Ice then punches him in the stomach, making him buckle over. Okura coughs, trying to catch his breath. Ice smirks, swinging her knee into his face, Okura's hand slapping it down, following the counter with an uppercut, striking her on the chin. Ice cries out as she falters, Okura gritting his teeth when he delivers another punch, hitting her square in the nose. The so-called queen holds her nose, removing her hand to reveal red blood trickling over her purple lips. She then gives a smirk.

"My my….been a long time since someone made me bleed. You are much more powerful than I thought. I may have a real challenge this time…." Okura frowns.

"Considering how you like to pick fights with old men. How many Super Saiya-jins have you come across?" She gave a light smirk.

"Well….two…one who was the banished son of King Vegeta…his name was Tarble. He really wasn't much of a fight…but your Uncle…he was more challenging for his age. Especially his techniques. I have never come across anything like that again until now….and you're not even a Super Saiya-jin. Why is that? Your power must be close to 3,000,000."

Okura began to clench his fists. "I really don't know anything about power levels…so…how about we cut the chatter and let me get started with beating your brains out."

Ice chuckles a bit. "My, my….you MUST be a Saiya-jin if you're this cocky. Well…" She slowly backs up, holding her hands out to her sides with a smirk. "Let's get started."

Okura grits his teeth before yelling out, throwing a fist forward. His punch is blocked by Ice, being slapped aside before her tail whips him across the face. Okura cries out as he spins around, back facing her. She then slams her foot into his spin e, sending him flying across the ground. He cries out again, eyes going wide when he sees her appear right in front of him, her fist pulled back. Okura suddenly throws a ball of energy into her face, making her scream in pain before he dodges left and drives a knee into her stomach. Ice bows over his knee before having one of his fists slammed down onto her back like a hammer, sending her into the ground, slamming into the concrete, kicking up dust. Okura grits his teeth again, pulling his hands back.

"Kaaaaaameeeee…..Huh!?" His eyes go wide when she launches out from the cloud of dust and slams domed head into the middle of his face. He yelps as he falters back, holding his nose as crimson red blood dribbles out from under his hands. Ice laughs before she blasts him in the chest with a bright pink energy charge, making him crash through a building while citizens of the city scream, running in all directions away from them. Meanwhile, police vehicles begin to form roadblocks, blocking all roads within a 12-block perimeter. Overhead a helicopter flies over them, the side labeled with the local police department logo. The door on the side slides open, that older detective hanging out the side with a set of binoculars. He watches as Okura slowly climbs out of the rubble, his clothes tattered, blood dripping from his forehead and nose. The detective's eyes go wide, lowering his binoculars.

"It's…it's him…"

Okura growls as he began to step forward, looking to Ice as she gradually approaches him with a smirk on her face. Okura then smirks. "Gee, lady…is that all you got?" Queen Ice stops in her tracks as she growls. She suddenly began to power up, a pink aura of energy around her. Okura does the same, his energy bright yellow. Ice suddenly charges forward, launching herself off the ground, the force cracking the concrete. Okura does the same, drawing his fist back as he screams. When they collide, there is an explosion of energy that shatters all the windows around them, the sound much like a cannon as the onlookers are blown back onto the ground. Throwing kicks and punches, they fight on, disappearing and reappearing higher off the ground, their strikes sounding like thunder.

The fight would continue for what would seem like hours to them, soon coming to a stalemate. The city blocks were now in ruins, vehicles burning on the ground, craters covering the streets with massive holes in the surrounding buildings. Now just feet away from each other, the opponents pant heavily, both battered and bruised. Ice spits blood from her lips, Okura just giving her a cold glare. Ice smirks a bit. "You do realize that I AM much more powerful than you, right?"

Okura smirks as well. "Really? I truthfully have not noticed."

Ice frowned at his statement, Okura noticing the spike in her ki. "Your arrogance is going to be the end of you, monkey!" She began to grit her teeth as she clenched her fists. Her body trembled. Her power started to rise. Okura blinked, realizing that he just made a bad move as he slowly began to back away from her. "You wanted to see my full power!? Well then….YOU WILL BE WITNESS TO IT BEFORE YOU DIE, SAIYA-JIN TRASH!" She began to scream as her muscles began to double in size; the plates on her forearms grew a dark blue shell on each side, two spikes emerging, sweeping back like blades. On her calves, the plates did the same, forming two blue shells. The plates over her shoulders grew out, separating from her pink flesh before dropping down a bit, much like loose bra straps. Three spikes emerged from her spine, the top the largest, getting smaller as they went down, swooping upwards. Soon the plates on her head began to change shape, the top forming a crest. The crest turned to spikes before sweeping backwards, hanging like hair from her head. From the base of all four spikes, a small blue, jewel-like shell formed, the massive blue shell that was once on the top of her head shifting down to the center of the crest. Okura could feel the massive amount of ki her body was giving off. Her heels grew a spike in each of them much like high heels. The final touch to her transformation was the end of her tail forming a barbed stinger. She now stood at eight feet tall, laughing as her voice became deeper, her eyes glowing red. "Now I can see the fear in your eyes, boy. I can feel the fear of death from your soul." Soon what looked like a visor quickly covered her mouth and nose. Okura frowned, knowing that he just dug his own grave. Still, he powers up to his maximum, growling deeply.

"Either way, ugly…I won't let you win." She just gave a chuckle before holding an open palm to him. He blinked before there was an invisible explosion from her hand, sending him flying backwards as he screamed. The force of the blast caused his bones to ache, never having felt such pain before. Ice would then appear in his path, quickly slamming both her fists down onto him, causing him to cry out in pain as he went flying down towards the ground. When his body struck the pavement, he would crash through it as a cloud of dust filled the air. Ice laughed while staring down into it, her hands on her hips.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" A stream of bright blue energy shot out of the cloud, slamming into Ice's chest. The blast seemed to have little effect on her, lifting a brow as the dust cloud cleared, Okura standing there while he frowned. She suddenly vanishes. Okura blinks, quickly looking around. There was only silence as she was nowhere to be seen. Blinking again, he suddenly spun around, slamming his closed fist into the reappearing Ice's face. There is a loud crack, Okura screaming when he felt the bones in his hand shatter. Ice begins to laugh again before drawing her fist back and slamming it into his stomach, making the young man crumple over. Losing his breath, he vomits blood onto the crumbled concrete. People gasp in horror. Ice slowly crouches down, staring into his wide eyes as he tries to catch his breath.

"I hope you have come to realize, monkey…..that this is only the beginning for your suffering…" Okura grits his teeth before swinging his good fist at her. Ice catches it before crushing it within her grasp. Okura screams again, blood dripping from within Ice's hand. She then slowly stands up before swinging Okura over her head, slamming his body down onto the ground with a loud crash. Okura screams again, Ice doing this two more times before letting go of his hand in mid-air, kicking him in the chest to sending him flying into a car, crashing into it as it gets bent in half. Okura coughs as he slowly pushes it open a bit; stepping out until his eyes went wide, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. His eyes slowly drift downwards to see the alien's tail embedded into his stomach, blood dripping out. His eyes shift to her, her visor slipping back to reveal her vicious grin. Okura struggles to breathe until she rips her tail from him, blood flying through the air. Okura clutches his wound before dropping to his knees, coughing up blood onto the street. Overhead a news chopper circles them. Marron and Roshi staring at the television screen in horror, watching their dying friend. Marron's eyes watering when she sees Ice kick him onto the ground.

Okura tries his best to crawl away, a trail of smeared blood following him. Suddenly Ice's spiked heel slams down onto Okura's back, the spike digging into his flesh as he cries out in agony again, his tail unraveling. Ice lifts a brow. "What's this? You still have your tail? Well…not for long." She slowly reaches down, her fingers wrapping around the fur covered appendage. Okura freezes in place, clenching his fists while wincing. The sensitive limb is slowly pulled on, Okura whimpering as he starts to feel the bones separate. "And, young monkey….you won't be needing this…" Okura screams in agony when she pulls on it harder and harder, the flesh tearing apart at the base of the tail, blood pulling all over Okura's back when she finally tears it from his body. Okura cries out again when he buries his face into the ground. Ice laughs when she tosses his tail aside. She then walks around and kicks him in the head, making him yelp when he rolls over onto his back. Standing over him, she sighs. "I am saddened by this, boy. As much as a challenge it has been fighting you…I am still quite disappointed by your defeat. Just say the word…I will grant you mercy…but only if you join my ranks. I could always use a warrior like you in my future army." Okura's eyes slowly open as he glares at her, struggling to breathe, his voice gargling as he speaks.

"Get…the fuck off my planet…" Ice sighs once more, slowly lifting her index finger to him, a small red light emitting from it before suddenly releasing a small stream of energy from the tip of her finger. The energy pierces into the center of Okura's chest. Okura's eyes go wide for a split second when he feels the searing hot pain pushing through his heart. Soon Okura's breathing ceases all together, his eyes blank as they stare into the sky. All the citizens stare at Ice in horror. Marron buries her face into her palms as she starts to cry. Ice just stands over his body, narrowing her eyes. Quickly she turns to the people as she screams in rage.

"IS THIS ALL THIS BLASTED PLANET HAS TO OFFER!? DO I NOT GET A REAL CHALLENGE!? A REAL FIGHT!? AHHH! If I cannot get anyone worthy enough…THEN I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU ONE BY ONE BEFORE I DESTROY THIS USELESS WORLD!" She quickly lifts her open hand to the crowd of innocent bystanders, screaming before she sends a blast of dark red energy at them, instantly vaporizing them. Slowly, Okura's body starts to fade away. A figure on the hill watches over the massacre that is occurring within the city. His eyes narrow, the silhouette of a cape flapping in the wind. Quickly he takes off into the sky.

Okura groans before he opens his eyes. Blinking, he quickly sits up, eyes wide as he looks around. His eyes drift down to his chest. His clothing unharmed, his body untouched, he began to scratch the back of his head. Okura then began to look around, blinking as he stood up, struggling to stand as he could feel what felt like a truck on his shoulders. Groaning, he took in the site of where he was. The sky had an orange, pink hue to it, the grass deep green and a cement path going down the center of the very small world. So small, even when standing, he could see the curvature of the planet. He silently gulps, seeing a very small dome-shaped house with a garage beside it. "W-where am I? Was it all a bad dream?" Suddenly, a voice broke out from the silence. The voice being somewhat of a high-pitch, a slight lisp in his voice.

"No…you're dead!" Okura suddenly spun around, almost falling over. Standing in the grass was a being he has never seen before. The clothing he wore was black with gold trim around the collar, the arched sleeves, and the bottom that covered up his legs. He was quite short, having blue skin, a pair of small circular sunglasses that hid his eyes. His ears long and pointed, a small mandible antenna of each cheek. His cap was black as well with two black antennae poking out. Beside him was a small monkey, hooting as he stared at Okura. On the other side, a cricket. Nothing really special other than the smile on his face and standing upright. Okura tilted his head.

"What do you mean I'm dead?" Okura suddenly clenches his fists, gritting his teeth. "Are you threatening me!?" The short man just shakes his head.

"Nooo….I mean that you ARE dead….no longer alive." The man points to above Okura's head. Okura's eyes drift upwards to see the rim of a golden halo floating above him. His eyes shoot wide.

"I'm DEAD!? I DIED!? Oooooh! That ugly little b-"

Suddenly the cricket jumps forward. "Hey! No harsh language here!" Okura blinked for a moment, and then the man began to speak.

"My name is King Kai…I watch over the Northern Galaxy. Like I did with your Great Grandfather…I will train you. When your training is done…you will be much stronger than what you are now. But we do not have much time. As we speak…Queen Ice is in the process to bring an end to Earth, Okura. Now your Great Grandfather mastered his training in nine months. You have two weeks. Any questions?"

Okura looked to him. "Yeah…how did I get here?"

King Kai gives a slight smirk. "Goku brought you…." Okura blinked.

"I-is he here?" King Kai slowly shakes his head. Okura sighs before rubbing his eyes. "H-how am I going to get back to Earth? I'm dead."

King Kai just smiles. "An old friend is gathering the Dragon Balls as we speak to have you brought back."

A week has soon passed. The world has come to face the horrors that Queen Ice has brought with her. Many cities lay in ruins from the wrath she laid upon them, many lives ended under her power. Okura suddenly slams a mallet over Gregory the Cricket's head. Okura laughs as he jumps up and down, seeming to no longer be bothered by the planets gravity anymore. "HA! I got 'em!" King Kai claps as he starts to approach him, Gregory staggering away from them with a lump on his head. Bubbles, the monkey, hoots as he prances about.

"Great job, Okura! I'm quite surprised at how fast you were able to do this!"

Okura just rubs the back of his head. "Thanks, King Kai…but…what now?" King Kai smirks.

"Now for me to teach you the Kaio-ken technique. Hopefully you can master it like your Great Grandfather did…" Okura slowly tilts his head.

Soon another week passes before that same shadowed figure stands upon a a cliff in the desert region. All seven Dragon Balls are gathered. Soon they begin to glow bright yellow, the light finally showing a slightly aged Piccolo, a few lines in his forehead and around his mouth. The mystical spheres suddenly ignite as a bright golden serpent emerges from the Dragon Balls, the skies turning dark while lightning streaks across the clouds.. The glowing gold on its scales suddenly break away as he roars, revealing the emerald scales that adorn his body. Along the underside the segmented scaled are dull manila colors. His eyes glow bright red, gnashing fangs lining his gums, the antlers of a stag protruding from the back of his skull, long mustache like whiskers from under his nose flutter from the energy his body is giving off, two tiny arms flexing before the beast known as Shenron, The Eternal Dragon, looks down upon the Namekian known as Piccolo. "WHO HAS AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER?"

The Namekian smirks as he crosses his arms. "I did….I need to you to grant me two wishes."

The dragon slowly leans down, his massive snout right in front of Piccolo. "OH…IT IS YOU…WELL QUIT WASTING MY TIME AND OUT WITH YOUR WISHES…"

Piccolo frowns from the statement the impatient serpent made. Queen Ice sighs while holding the body of a young man in her hand by the throat, hearing him choking until he finally goes limp. Ice blinks when she feels the spike in energy, quickly turning to the darkened skies with her eyes wide. "What is that?" She suddenly takes off to the air, heading for the darkness.

Piccolo sighs for a moment. "Alright, you old lizard….My first wish…I need the Saiya-jin known as Okura brought back to life…I'm more than sure you can do this."

There is a moment of silence. Then the dragon gives a nod. "IT IS DONE. NOW…WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH? HURRY UP SO I CAN GO BACK TO MY SLUMBER." Piccolo growls slightly. He takes a breath to speak, then freezes, his eyes wide when he could feel the massive power flying towards his direction.

"I wish for Okura to be transported here!"

There was another moment of silence. Piccolo stared at the great Shenron. The energy got closer and closer, knowing that it belonged to Queen Ice. A bead of sweat drips down Piccolo's forehead. Soon he could see the alien on the horizon, heading straight for them. When in sight, the dragon suddenly speaks. "YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR JOURNEYS, NAMEKIAN." The dragon suddenly disappears as the Dragon Balls launch into the air and scatter all over the planet. Queen Ice was now only just feet away as she screamed in a rage, fist pulled back. Piccolo quickly pulls his arms up to block her until Okura appears from thin air, slamming his right fist into Ice's cheek, her red eyes going ride when she is launched in the opposite direction. She quickly spins around and catches herself on the ground, skidding to a stop as she glared at Okura. Okura smirks, flexing his fingers as he watched her.

"Hey, ugly…I'm baaaaack….." Ice blinked for a moment, then smirked.

"Huh….you must have been resurrected by the power of the Dragon Balls that I have been told about. Too bad I wasn't fast enough to destroy the blasted creature. But you…." She points to Okura as she smirks, her visor slipping over her face. "I get to kill you again. This time I will tear you limb from limb and prove that no being can beat me."

Okura cocked his head back, rubbing his chin. "You have quite a lot of confidence in ya, lady. Too bad it's blocking your perception of my power level…." Ice cocked her head to the side when he said that. Okura suddenly clenches his fists as he powers up, the energy around his body bright orange. Ice blinked when she felt his power, surprised of how quick his ki spiked in such a short time. She then gave a smirk, lifting her hand, waving him on.

"Well…if you think you can beat me…let's begin." She smirked again before Okura suddenly vanished and appeared right in front of her, having performed the afterimage technique. Her eyes go wide when she flinches back, Okura suddenly slamming his fist into the center of her face. Ice staggers back as she holds her nose; He took a step forward, throwing his other fist to strike her again. Ice blocks the blow with her forearm, shoving against him to set him off balance and spin on her heel, her feet cracking him across the face. Okura yelps before quickly regaining his composure to follow up with punch to the chest. Ice cries out and growls when she is knocked back a few feet, suddenly appearing behind Okura and slamming both of her fists into his back, bouncing him off the ground before slamming her foot into his stomach like she was kicking a field goal, sending him high and soaring through the air. Okura's eyes quickly shift to her after she bolts off after him. Halting in mid-flight, Okura suddenly bolts straight after her, fists pulled back as he grits his teeth.

"KAIO-KEN!" Suddenly there is a burst of energy from his body, his muscles tightening around his body, his hearing becoming more acute, the aura around his body turning to a red-purple hue, quickly accelerating faster. Ice quickly halts when she feels his energy spike again; eyes wide when he pulls his fist back and throws it forward. She quickly catches his fist, her eyes showing strain while the queen tries to stop him in his tracks, making herself power up even more. Noticing her powering up, Okura suddenly places his other hand upon her face and screams, a blast of bright yellow energy exploding in Ice's face, causing her to let go of his hand. Once released he gives a thrusting kick to her stomach, knocking her back a few feet. Once stopped, Ice narrows her eyes, a smoldering blast mark on the center of her face.

"You…insolent…little puke. You seriously think that the little boost in energy can defeat me?"

Okura pants, the Kaio-ken technique wearing off, feeling the draining effects that it causes. He stands straight as he tilts his head, a loud crack coming from his neck. "Well…not really. But enough of it…maybe." He grits his teeth before taking a deep breath. "KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!" That same aura returns, Okura quickly bolting forward and slamming his shoulder into Ice. Caught off guard, she is sent to the ground before crashing into the arid earth, dust flying into the air. Piccolo blinks, standing back as he watches Okura pant heavily once more.

Back on King Kai's world, King Kai witnesses the battle, his antennae twitching as he groans with anxiety, speaking out. "C'mon, Okura…don't push it too much. Just hurry up and defeat her!"

Ice growls as she climbs up out of the dust, one of the spikes upon her back broken in half. She pants heavily as she glares at Okura, her eyes glowing brighter. She suddenly screams as she begins to power up more and more. "YOU WANT TO SEE MY FULL POWER, SAIYA-JIN!? THEN SO BE IT! AFTER I AM DONE WITH YOU, I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT YOU KNOW!" She suddenly vanishes and reappears behind Okura, quickly grabbing his tail. "HA!" Okura slowly turns his head towards her, narrowing his eyes. Ice looks to him as she blinks. "W-wha? Why aren't you writhing in pain? Why aren't you frozen in agony?"

Okura chuckles lightly. "Funny thing….with enough training...we can overcome that weakness." Okura suddenly spins around, sending an elbow into the side of Ice's neck, causing her to cry out before Okura grabs her by the wrist and throws her back towards the ground. Before slamming into the heat stricken earth, she lands on all fours and quickly launches herself back up towards him. Before he can react to her sudden counter, her hand glows bright pink before slamming into his face. Okura cries out as the strike explodes in his face, sending him soaring towards the city.

The city is quiet, the citizens believing that the monster known as Queen Ice has left for good. People take to the streets, some trying to repair what is left of their homes. A young woman slowly shifts her brown eyes to the sky, placing her hand above them to block the sun. She suddenly gives a high pitched scream of horror when Okura suddenly crashes through the adjacent building. As the dust settles, Okura starts to climb out of the rubble, his clothes tattered once more. People slowly begin to approach to examine him. His eyes quickly shift upwards. "EVERYONE RUN!" The people around him become enveloped by a bright pink light before screaming, their bodies being vaporized while Ice laughs, slowly descending upon him. "W-WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Okura asks, clenching his fists while standing. Queen Ice slowly crosses her arms, shrugging.

"Life is all about having fun. Why wouldn't I?"

"You…you MONSTER! I WON'T LET YOU KEEP KILLING THESE PEOPLE!"

Ice starts to laugh. "Haven't you figured it out yet? No matter how strong you get…I will always be stronger." Okura began to grind his teeth.

"Then…you leave me no choice…." He clenched his fists as he began to power up, his hands trembling when the aura around his body became brighter. King Kai blinked as he watched, his eyes going wide when he realized what Okura was doing.

"NO, OKURA! YOU'LL TEAR YOURSELF APART!"

Okura began to scream at the top of his lungs before shouting his next words. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH! KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY!" He suddenly screams in pain when his muscles suddenly bulk, the familiar aura returning. Ice took a step back, preparing herself for a strike. Okura lunges forward and slams his knee into her stomach, making her crumple over before getting a fist in the face, making her bend back. Okura screams as he quickly sends a flurry of punches into her chest, his fists just a blur as the strikes echo through the city, people watching in awe. Ice cries out, her ribs cracking from the barrage of blows, her visor retracting as she coughs up red blood. Okura quickly screams before delivering an uppercut, making her flip into the air before kicking her in the back, sending her flying before she hits the ground, rolling to a stop. She groans while she starts to stand up. Okura places both his hands together, drawing them back while a blue light forms in between his palms. "Kaaaameeeehaaaa…" Ice quickly looks to him, eyes wide as she holds her hand out front, quickly firing a stream of energy towards Okura. "….meeeeeeHAAAA!" Throwing his hands forward, he launches a massive blast from his hands, streaking across the ground and slamming into Ice's, stopping it in its tracks. Ice groans as she pushes more effort into her attack, her arm trembling as she grits her teeth.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME, MONKEY! YOU CAN'T!"

Okura grits his teeth, arms trembling as sweat drips down his forehead. He suddenly screams once more. "HHHAAA!" Pushing more ki into his Kamehameha technique; causing it to suddenly break through Ice's own. Ice's eyes go wide as she screams, the blast slamming into her, followed by an explosion with a blinding light. Soon the light would fade as there is only smoke where Queen Ice was standing. Okura pants, quickly collapsing onto the ground once the high-powered Kaio-ken wore off. Lying on his back, he winces and struggles to move his body. His body felt like it was on fire, his bones feeling shattered. Okura whimpers when he lifts his head before falling back to the ground. He starts to laugh. "I…I did it. I DID IT! HAHAHA!" People began to cheer, Okura wincing when he puts his fist up in victory. King Kai had a lifted brow as he narrowed his eyes. With a look of astonishment, he suddenly cries out to Okura.

"OKURA! QUEEN ICE IS STILL ALIVE! SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

Okura's small celebration quickly comes to an end when he hears those words. Slowly his eyes drift over to the smoke, hearing the footsteps when listening to a maniacal chuckle. The silhouette of Queen Ice is seen, her foot stepping out. Once in full form, blood trickled from her nose and forehead, one of the spikes on her head broken, the blue shell in the center cracked, one of her elbow spikes on her right arm is shattered, her visor cracked down the center. Okura winces as he tries to back away from her, citizens retreating in fear from her.

"How many times do I have to say this, Saiya-jin…you will never defeat me." When she was standing over him, she firmly pressed her right foot down on his chest to keep him from moving. The spike of her heel digs into his chest while he groans, slowly leaning over. "Now…you get to watch while I kill every last creature on this miserable planet."

Okura coughs a bit. "I…will not let you hurt them…"

"Oh?" She holds up her index fingers, pointing to the crowd. The tips begin to glow bright red until she starts laughing, rapidly firing small shots into the crowd while people scream, the sound much like automatic gunfire. Bodies begin to drop on the streets, women falling with children in their arms. Okura suddenly screams.

"STOP IT! LET THEM GO! THEY NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" He quickly clutches her ankle, trying with all his might to lift her off, too weak to do so. Ice starts to laugh as she witnesses her own carnage.

"My My! Such a joy this is! It's like slaughtering a herd of cattle!" She suddenly stomps on his chest, Okura crying out when he heard his ribs crack loudly. The voice of a woman broke the laughter of insanity.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!" Suddenly a disk of blue energy explodes on impact on the back of Ice's head, Ice freezing before turning a cold gaze towards Marron. Marron was seen lifting a black gloved hand above her head, wearing the same dogi that her father once wore, her eyes glaring back at Ice. "You leave him alone! You have me to deal with now!" Ice just glared before pointing a finger at her. Marron's eyes open wide when she sees the light at the tip of Ice's finger. When Ice fired, Piccolo came swooping in, grabbing onto Marron's arm and yanking her out of the line of fire, the small blast striking the ground and exploding. Piccolo pants, Marron glaring at Piccolo. "Why'd you do that!?"

Piccolo shot a stone cold glare at Marron. "You wish to make your son an orphan!? What are you-" Suddenly the voice of a little boy echoed through the air.

"I got her, mom!" Krillin was seen flying in, his hands held back. "Kaaameeehaa…"

Marron breaks free of Piccolo's grasp. "KRILLIN! NO!"

Okura's eyes shift upwards to see the young boy. "KRILLIN, GET AWAY!"

It was too late, Ice already had her sights on the young boy. She quickly points a finger up to him and there is a loud bang. The tiny stream of energy streaks through the air straight at Krillin.

"…meeehaaaAH!" The energy pierces through the boy's heart. His eyes become blank before the energy that was gathering in his hands quickly faded, the young child soon falling to the ground. Krillin hits the ground with a loud thud an the hardened concrete. Marron screams for her child as she quickly runs over to his still body. Ice removing her foot from Okura's chest as she slowly approaches Marron. Marron, dropping to her knees, gently lifts Krillin's body into her arms as tears slides down her cheeks. Krillin's eyes slowly move to his mother, blood trickling from the corner of his lips, blood beginning to drench his mother's arms. Marron starts to cry as Krillin just gives a light smile to her, his eyes slowly closing as his body goes limp. Marron gently lifts him up, hugging his body as she begins to sob. Ice approaches behind her.

"You should learn to keep your children safe from monsters like me…." She then speaks to Okura without facing him. "It is because of your weakness they are all dead…"

Marron doesn't even listen to what she says. Okura slowly turns over onto his chest, pushing himself up as his arms begin to tremble, tears trickling down his cheeks. Ice blinks when she feels the sudden rise of ki from Okura, turning towards him. He grits his teeth as he gives a cold glare at her.

"I…have had enough of monsters like you….Because of monsters like you…I have no mother…no father. My family is dead! Monsters like you have killed everyone that I have loved! I have had enough! I WILL not stand for it any longer!" Soon the rubble around him began to rise as lightning streaked across the sky above, clenching his fists as his muscles trembled, veins bulging from his flesh. His long black hair flashes gold momentarily. Ice tilts her head, feeling his ki rise even more. "We will no longer be beat down by your kind! I AM NO LONGER WEAK! Ehn…Ah!" He clenches his fists tight, his knuckles cracking loudly. The concrete under his feet begins to crack before collapsing into a crater around him. Electricity begins to arc over his flesh while his hair flashes gold again. "You…eh…will…PAAAAYYY!" He throws his head back as he screams in rage, his eyes becoming white when yellow energy explodes from his body, his hair turning a glowing golden blonde as it began to stand on end. Ice feels the amount of ki from his body, witnessing his eyes become a bright green. Okura pants heavily as his eyes stay locked on the murderous creature that stands before him. Ice gives a smirk.

"At last…I finally get to fight a Super Saiya-jin on this planet. Hopefully you last a lot longer than-" Her eyes go wide when Okura suddenly appears right in her face, Okura screaming when he slams his fist into the center of her face, the sound of the explosive impact followed by a loud crunch of bone.

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Okura screams, Ice faltering backwards as blood gushes from her nose. She clutches it as she groans.

"You broke my nose! I'll make you regret that action, mo-AH!" Okura springs forward again, striking her in the stomach, making her bow over before grabbing the spikes of her crown, holding her head still when he slams his knee into her face. Crying out, Ice tries to pry his fingers from her crown, only to be struck by another knee. A bellowing roar of pure anger emerges from Okura's lungs as he knees her in the face again and again. Ice finally breaks free from his grasp, pushing away from him with her left hand, her right drawn back as she forms a ball of red energy. She quickly throws it at him only to be caught by Okura's hand. Okura follows by spinning around and throwing it back, the blast causing her to fly through the air. The young Super Saiya-jin appears right behind her, kicking her like a football, sending her up into the skyline of the city, Ice yelping in pain. When stalling in the air, Okura appears beside her, spinning around and back-fisting her, sending her towards a skyscraper. Before colliding into the building, he appears once more, dealing a double hammer fist onto her back, making her cry out again, doing a nose dive into the Earth, concrete being smashed under the force of her body, creating a crater around her. Groaning as she places her hand upon her own back, she slowly stands up. Her eyes drift upwards to Okura who is slowly descending to the ground. Ice gasps when she feels another spike in his ki, Okura panting. Piccolo and Marron both notice the sudden power increase in the young man. Piccolo's eyes open up more, having a flashback with his first battle with the Legendary Super Saiya-jin known as Broly. His memories taking him back to the moment Broly slowly descended upon them on New Vegeta. Piccolo's flashback then leads to the realization of Okura's power. Okura has inherited his grandfather's powers. Piccolo quickly takes Marron by the arm, forcing Marron up while holding the body of her child.

"Marron…we need to get back!" Piccolo then looks to the pedestrians. "EVERYONE! GET AWAY FROM HERE!

They would come to witness Okura's golden aura begin to take a green shade to it, Okura clenching his fists even tighter. Ice began to back away. His ki continued to rise, Okura gritting his teeth. Ice began to show fear, quickly turning to take off towards the sky until Okura screamed and bolted towards her.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Right when she took off, his right hand reached out and grasped her by the ankle, quickly spinning with her and slamming her down into the concrete face first. She cries out again, Okura narrowing his eyes while the citizens began to cheer for him. Turning her over, he quickly reached down. Ice deployed her visor only for her rage filled opponent to grasp it and tear it away, blood flying through the air. Ice screams until her voice is cut short by a strong grasp on her throat from Okura's right hand. Slowly he lifts her up, squeezing tighter as she chokes, struggling to breathe.

"Wh-who are you?" Her eyes wide with fear, Okura slowly brings her to his face, gritting his teeth.

"A nightmare to you. A nightmare that keeps his word."

Ice just watched him, her voice trembling. "Keep…his word? What word was that?"

Okura slowly brings her closer, his grip tightening more as she gags, the wrappings around his hand creaking. "Oh…you don't remember?" She quickly shook her head. He gives a slight, yet sadistic smirk. "I'm going to beat your brains out." Ice suddenly swung her tail around to stab him, Okura grabbing the appendage before tearing it in half, blood spilling onto the ground as Ice screams in agony. Okura quickly slams her down onto her back, knocking the wind out of her before placing his knees onto her arms. She stared at him in fear.

"Please….please grant me mercy…from what I have heard…the warrior known as Goku was quite merciful, right!? You ARE the descendant of Goku!?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. Okura slowly leans down.

"Descendant? Yes I am. But, I am not Goku." He draws his fist back as she cries out, suddenly slamming it down onto her face. Ice cries out as tears stream down the side of her face. Okura draws his fist up and strikes her again, making her cry out again. Once again, he draws his fist back as she cries out of fear, only to be silenced when he strikes her, the impact giving out a loud crunch of bone. But, Okura does not stop there. He continues to drive his fists into her skull, one after the other. The people cheer as he deals punishment to the genocidal creature. Okura begins to scream in a rage, punching her head harder and harder, faster and faster. As the punishment continued on, the cheers soon grow silent with shock and horror, watching Earth's newest hero descend into what would hopefully be temporary madness, not letting up as red bodily fluids splash up with each strike, blood pooling around her corpse, fingers twitching. He raises his fist once again, only to be stopped when Marron suddenly grabs his wrist. Okura quickly looks away from what remained of Ice's head, now just a puddle of white and red mush, glaring before he realized it was her.

Marron then speaks in a calm voice. "Okura….Ice is dead." The hate and anger in his eyes soon melt away, his aura fading as well. His eyes began to water before he suddenly wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her tight as he cried, the reality of Krillin's death hitting him while burying his face into her stomach. Marron begins to cry as well as she holds him. It wouldn't be long until they were surrounded by police in armor and gear, weapons drawn and aimed at Okura. Marron quickly looks around, confused on what is going on. "What is the meaning of this!? He just saved all of you!" Soon a the old detective wedged his way through the surrounding officers, showing his badge.

"I am Detective Yoshida. I am sorry to say this, but this young man is under arrest for the murders of Haroku and Ruka, his foster family." A rock suddenly hits on of the officers as a teenager yelled.

"Let him go! He protected us!" More people joined the boy in protest as they began to throw rocks and food at the police. The police turn to them, lifting their riot shields up. Okura looks around, slowly standing up. His golden blonde hair returns to the normal. He held his hand up.

"That's enough!" Everyone began to quiet down as they looked to Okura. Okura took a deep breath. "Many years ago…I killed a man in his home. I will take responsibility for my actions and turn myself in. I won't run anymore. I must be held responsible for my actions." The crowd began to yell in protest as an officer approached Okura. Okura placed his hands behind his back. The officer seemed to be struggling, sticking his tongue out. The detective lifted a brow.

"Sergeant! What's going on!?" The officer quickly looked at him.

"Um….the cuffs don't fit…." The detective tilted his head.

"Then get a smaller pair." The officer shook his head.

"No, sir….they're too small!" The detective blinked.

A few months go would pass before Okura's trial would begin. Pleading guilty to the charge of Voluntary Manslaughter, it would be a speedy and easy trial with all the evidence that was gathered against him. The defense and prosecution rests and the jury began their deliberations. Noon, Okura is brought in by the bailiff, wearing an orange jumpsuit with JAIL written across the back of it. Around his ankles and wrists were shackles, the chains jingling as he was brought to his table. Everyone watched as the tall young man sat down. There was only silence, Okura's eyes fixed on the table top. Roshi and Marron sit in the audience, watching their friend as he remains silent. Soon the three council members enter the courtroom, everyone rising to their feet including Okura. After them, the jury soon walks in, taking their seats. An older man, the head of the three wearing black robes, leans forward.

"Today…we are here to receive the verdict of the jury. With deliberations complete, if the defendant, Okura, is found guilty of the charges, he will be facing a minimum of six years in prison. Many of you believe this to be a farce. But rules are rules…law is law. That is it. Now…before the verdict is delivered…do you have anything to say, Okura?"

Okura's eyes slowly drift from the desk to the council. Slowly he shakes his head, keeping silent. The councilman gives a nod. The older man soon looks to the jury.

"Would the jury like to deliver the verdict?"

"Yes, Your Honor." At the beginning of the row, the jury foreman, a woman no older than twenty-five years old, stands up. Soon she begins to read aloud from a piece of paper. "Your Honor…..we the people of the jury…on one count of Voluntary Manslaughter….find the defendant guilty." She looks up to the councilman as they nod, the people of the court standing up and yelling in outrage. The head councilman quickly grabs his gavel and bangs it off the sound block on his desk.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" Once the room goes silent again, he looks to Okura. "Young man…you have been found guilty on the charge of Voluntary Manslaughter. For now you will be held until sentencing next week. Court's adjourn-" His statement is quickly broken by the jury foreman. The councilman slowly looks to her, as well as Okura and his friends.

"Your Honor…we the people of the jury would wish to continue the sentencing right now and we all recommend that his sentence would be set at Time Served." She seems to have an anxious appearance. The councilman looks back to his colleagues, all three whispering. Okura looks to the juror, blinking as she soon smiles to him, mouthing the words "Thank You". Soon the councilman looks to the court.

"So be it. Ladies and gentlemen of the court, as council of law and order…sentencing will be given now. Okura…" He slowly looks to the young Saiya-jin. "I, hereby sentence you, to Time Served for your sacrifice and heroism. You will no longer be in custody. You are free to go. Court's adjourned!" With a slam of his gavel, the courtroom explodes with cheer. Marron quickly runs up and wraps her arms around Okura as she hugs him tight. Okura's gaze shifts to the ground.

Hours go by before Okura is seen walking down the steps of the High Court in his boots, military pants, white tank-top, and wrappings, his tail wrapped around his waist. Reporters and citizens quickly rush him, Marron trying to hold them back. All the questions that are thrown at him, he does not answer a single one. His eyes move to the sky, taking a deep breath before taking off into the air. They all watch in awe as he takes flight, Marron quickly turning and doing the same. Roshi blinks before sighing, averting his eyes to the ground. "You did your best, Okura…"

Soon the young Saiya-jin would land at the crater where Ice's ship landed. Slowly, he approaches it before stopping, hearing Piccolo speak to him. "Why aren't you with your loving fans?"

Okura looks back at Piccolo, watching the Namekian cross his arms before speaking. "I don't deserve a hero's glory."

Piccolo sighs, walking towards Okura. "Listen….I, of all people; know that everyone cannot be saved. All you can do is try your best, Okura."

Okura turned around, glaring at Piccolo. "Try my best!? Thousands of people died because I was too weak! Krillin died because I couldn't save him! What about you, Piccolo? What happened when YOU tried your best?" Piccolo began to growl before closing his eyes.

"I failed to keep my best friend, Gohan, safe. A failure I will take with me to the grave." He quickly looked to Okura. Okura averted his glare from the Namekian.

"I….am not the hero this world needs." Okura's eyes shift to the bright blue sky, suddenly taking off to the sky. Marron lands beside Piccolo, watching the young man disappear.

"Where is he going?" Piccolo shakes his head.

"He just needs to think. C'mon…start looking for the Dragon Balls. By the time we find them all…we'll be able to wish Krillin and everyone that was killed by Ice back to life."

Marron watched Piccolo begin to walk away, soon following him.

Two years pass by. Okura is now twenty-three years old. The young man stands at the edge of a canyon, staring down into the massive crevice with his arms crossed. In the distance, he would watch as streaks of orange light descend upon the horizon. Narrowing his eyes, Okura takes off into the air, heading straight for the two white pods that reside in the streaming fire. Within the lead pod, a pair of eyes open in the red light of the cockpit. The voice of the new being breaks the silence. The voice is deep and stern. "What is that power? Could it be….Kakarot?" Soon the being reveals himself, black goatee on his chin, red bandana around his head, hair black and messy with gray tips. The being is none other than Bardock, Father of Goku.


End file.
